1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electrical control cabinet, and particularly, to an electrical control cabinet with a heat exchanger.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical control cabinets are often used as a periphery of many kinds of manufacturing equipments, such as CNC (computer numerical control) machines and machining centers. The electrical control cabinets contain relays, switches, and other electrical elements therein, that become sources of heat. Over time, the temperature in the electrical control cabinet can rise which could result in malfunctioning electrical elements.
A commonly used electrical control cabinet may have a fan that disperses heat from the electrical control cabinet via a vent to outside the electrical control cabinet. However, many electrical elements require isolation from airborne contaminants, impurities, and moisture.
Another type of electrical control cabinet is totally enclosed and utilizes a heat exchanger. The heat exchanger is disposed on one side of the electrical control cabinet and exchanges heat with the outside. In this electrical control cabinet, the electrical elements can be isolated from the airborne contaminants and moisture and thus, operate properly. However, all heat generated by the electrical elements is dispersed by only the heat exchanger, which may overload, resulting in the electrical elements being insufficiently cooled. Moreover, based on a maximal workload of the heat exchanger, the number of electrical elements therein may be limited.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.